Orgullo Greengrass
by dianetonks
Summary: Hasta nunca querido, nadie se mete con el orgullo Greengrass y termina bien después de ello...


**¡Hola!** Este OS participa en el Intercambio de amigo invisible del Team Dramione, y es para: ¡Laura!

Sé que deseabas un crossover con Daniel Grigori, pero lamentablemente nunca he leído la saga de Oscuros, así que se me ocurrió hacer está mezcla extraña con tus otras peticiones, en verdad disculpa por la tardanza, si hay alguna falta ortográfica, lo pequeño que es y mi poca imaginación. Hace tanto que no escribo que me siento muy oxidada. Ojalá te guste aunque sea un poquito.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

 **Orgullo Greengrass**

El apellido Greengrass ha estado presente en el mundo mágico por muchas generaciones, una línea familiar que se caracteriza por hombres de negocios y mujeres elegantes y hermosas. Personas con alto poder en el gobierno y con la mejor posición en la sociedad, elegimos a nuestros aliados solo con la intención de elevar nuestro estatus y poder. Fue por eso que terminé casada contigo, un antiguo mortifago, quien tomó las peores decisiones, fuiste salvado de ir a Azkaban por aquellos que más despreciaba, pero aún seguías siendo despreciado por todos, fue en ese momento que nuestra familia necesitó de ustedes para crecer económicamente. Necesitabas nuestro apellido limpio de la guerra y a cambio diste todos los galeones que tenían.

Fue un intercambio justo.

Las campanas del reloj interrumpen mis pensamientos, es medianoche y el nuevo año inicia, apareces frente a mí, sé que llegas después de verla. Uno más de tus sucios encuentros con la sangre sucia en un hotel muggle de pésima reputación. Intentas engañarme diciendo que has estado todo el día ocupado en la oficina, es fácil darse cuenta de la mentira ya que puedo sentir en la distancia el perfume a lavanda que impregna tu ropa, una clara marca de labial rosa se deja ver en el cuello de tu camisa y las marcas de uñas que tienes en la espalda cuando te quitas la camisa.

Crees que soy demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta.

Conozco la historia de como inició tu romance con Granger. Sé de aquella pelea que los llevó a hacerlo en un escritorio como un par de animales. Conozco la lucha de ambos por negar lo sucedido, por mantenerse alejados, lo mucho que intentaron detener aquello que era prohibido. Reconozco el rastro de culpa en su rostro cada vez que me encuentro con ella de causalidad; sin embargo continúa el engaño, a pesar de ser una bruja inteligente es más que evidente lo enamorada que está de ti.

Vaya par de idiotas.

Te escucho cantar por lo bajo y un gruñido de desdén deja mis labios. Es un fastidio verte tan feliz como nunca lo has sido conmigo. No, no te equivoques. No estoy celosa, nunca lo he estado. Solo odio que me creas estúpida, que seas capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme palabras dulces.

Me sirvo una copa de vino mientras observo el fuego de la chimenea. Al fin ya no siento el olor de esa mujer en ti. Te acercas a mi buscando mi cariño, vaya idiota que eres. Sonrío para continuar con la farsa mientras besas mi cuello, me pregunto si ella sabrá que después de hacerle el amor vienes aquí con la intención de hacerme tuya. Debes creer que eres el más grande de los hombres con dos mujeres a tus pies, pero estás muy equivocado si crees que soy tuya.

—Feliz año nuevo, esposa. —Sostienes mi mano donde dejas un anillo de oro con un diamante rosa.

—Gracias —sonrío de nuevo y parece ser suficiente para ti. No esperas palabras de amor de mi parte, sabes que nunca las he tenido y para ser sincera, nunca las tendrás.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, me miras con indecisión en los ojos, es claro que deseas hablar.

—Astoria, tengo algo que decirte...

Te miro fijamente y te hago callar con un dedo sobre tus labios, no necesito escucharlo. No quiero que seas tú el que confiesa las cosas, no quiero que arruines mis planes.

Te beso para que no puedas hablar, es la única forma de que olvides las cosas que necesitas confesar. Disfruta esposo mío. Esta es la última vez que fingiré ser la perfecta señora Malfoy.

Desearía ver tu cara de sorpresa al ver al amanecer tu cuenta en ceros, los papeles de divorcio listos y tu reputación por los suelos al aparecer en la portada de todos las revistas mágicas. Ya quiero reír al verlos ser juzgados por todos aquellos que los aprecian; mientras yo, disfrutaré de la fortuna, el estatus y de un hombre que es mejor en la cama que tú, esposo mío. Crees que eres el más inteligente de esta casa, pero te equivocas, te he engañado desde antes que tú comenzaras algo con Granger.

Esta es mi venganza por creerme tonta. Lo lamento _querido_ , pero nadie se mete con el orgullo de los Greengrass y termina bien después de ello.

Hasta nunca _cariño_ , te miro mientras duermes en la cama después del último orgasmo que obtienes de mí, eres guapo tengo que admitirlo, pero me temo que hay alguien mejor que tú esperando por mí. He conocido un hombre parecido a un ángel, con bellos ojos azules, las manos más fuertes y hermosas que recorren mi cuerpo con delicadeza y amor, algo que tú nunca has sido capaz de hacer. Él es un ángel, mi ángel, mi Daniel.

Hasta nunca Draco Malfoy, intenta ser feliz sin un galeón, sin tu esposa modelo y tu reputación hecha pedazos.

Al fin soy capaz de cerrar la puerta de esta casa que ha sido mi prisión por tantos años, al fin seré feliz siendo Astoria Grigori.


End file.
